conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Embassy of Brazoria, Porciúncula
| designation1_free2name = Jurisdiction | designation1_free2value = Sierra | designation1_free3name = s | designation1_free3value = San Diego San Francisco City Las Vegas Salt Lake City Phoenix West Albuquerque Honolulu }} The Embassy of the Republic of Brazoria in Porciúncula is the official diplomatic mission of Brazoria to the Kingdom of Sierra. The first Embassy in Porciúncula was located at the corner of Arcadia Street and North Main Street and was established in 1852. It was one of Brazoria's first permanent diplomatic missions. In 1906, the location of the Embassy was moved to its present position on the southeast corner of Wilshire Boulevard and South Alvarado Street. Though the original building was renovated in 1967, the complex was demolished and rebuilt into its present form in 2002. Carolina Peréz has served as Ambassador since her appointment by Chancellor Eva Delaney in 2009. The Embassy employs the largest number of staff of any Brazorian diplomatic mission, with some 320 employees as of 2017. History Brazoria was the first country to recognise the California Republic as a sovereign state in 1848. From 1848 to 1852, a series of envoys and military liaisons were maintained in California. In 1852, Chancellor Mirabeau Lamar appointed the first permanent Ambassador to Sierra, Hardin Runnels, who would go on to serve as the Minister of Foreign Affairs in 1856, and later, as the third Chancellor of Brazoria, from 1860 to 1868. Runnels, who had become close friends with future Sierran Prime Minister Frederick Bachelor, Sr., was present at the coronation of King Smith I alongside then-Chancellor Elijah Pease, and the two personally presented Brazoria's recognition of the creation of the Kingdom of Sierra to the monarch in 1858. The location of the Embassy was moved to its present position in 1906 due to the increasing volume of trade between the two countries, as the small space of the original Embassy severely limited the organisational capacity of Brazoria's commercial liaisons. This Embassy building was expanded in 1967, after Sierra joined the Conference of American States. In 2001, due to the widespread use of in the 1967 renovations, the Embassy was rebuilt alongside a newly neighbouring public space, the Plaza of Amity. Both the Embassy and the Plaza were inaugurated in 2002 as one of the last official acts of then-Chancellor Dorothy Ann Richards' mandate. Minor repairs and renovations were made to the Embassy in early 2017, after the 2017 Pawnee earthquake caused a gas line under the building to rupture, starting a fire in the eastern part of the building which killed two members of the Embassy staff. Embassy sections * **Brazorian Citizen Services **Visa Services *Commercial Section *Defence Liaison *Security Section *Public Affairs Section *Administration Section *Other Brazorian government agencies **Brazorian Rangers **Office for Cultural Exchange **Office for Agricultural Inspection **Office for Food and Health Inspection **Office for Geographic and Atmospheric Administration Consulates Brazoria maintains seven throughout Sierra: Honolulu, Las Vegas, Phoenix, Salt Lake City, San Diego, San Francisco City, West Albuquerque. Consular agencies are maintained in nine Sierran cities: Bernheim, Cabo San Lucas, Cancún, Fort Travis, Irvine, Riverside, Reno, San Jose, and Tucson. See also *Brazoria–Sierra relations *Embassy of Sierra, Austin *Foreign relations of Brazoria Category:Sierra Category:Brazoria Category:Buildings Category:Altverse